I'll Take Care of You
by LoveTheLemon
Summary: "Something changed imperceptibly in Keegan's eyes and he slammed Blaine against the locker again. Keegan pressed against Blaine, and something clicked in Blaine's head. With a sickening feeling, he understood." Rated M for a reason.


**Title:** I'll Take Care of You

**Rated:** M, This time not only for sexual themes, but other mature themes as well.

**Summary:** "Something changed imperceptibly in Keegan's eyes and he slammed Blaine against the locker again. Blaine grimaced at the pain and tried to fight back, but Keegan pinned both of Blaine's hands above his head in one of his giant hands. Keegan pressed against Blaine, and something clicked in Blaine's head. With a sickening feeling, he understood."

**A/N:** My first (published on fanfiction) oneshot that's more than mindless lemon. Dedicated to one of my friends who was raped a few years ago, and had no one there to save her. This takes place in Dalton, before the two get together, pretty much AU because it has nothing to do with the storyline. Ryan Murphy owns all (save this little plot right here and the OC) including the fabulous Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson.

I'll Take Care of You

"Pity he's such a skinny bitch," Keegan said nonchalantly, "I suspect he's got a V down there where there's supposed to be a P." He grinned, and Blaine's blood boiled.

"God, Keegan, you're such an arrogant bastard," Blaine seethed. He wasn't one for foul language, but when someone insults his best friend Kurt, which Keegan liked to do, Blaine gets angry. "Don't you have better things to do than attacking innocents to inflate your pathetic ego?"

Keegan frowned at this. When Keegan frowned, people usually found an excuse to get away, preferably quickly. Keegan Callahan is big, like 6'3" and 280 pounds of pure muscle big. No wonder he's captain of Dalton's rugby team, which Blaine had been convinced to join by Wes and David. To "take his mind off things," which really means "stop pining over Kurt every minute of the day." Kurt was, regrettably, only his best friend, but if that was as close as Blaine was allowed, that was fine by him. Kurt had been emotionally scarred; he didn't need anyone else to mess around with his head. But Blaine was in love with him, and he would wait.

"What, upset because he won't fuck you?" Keegan taunted, "I'm surprised. With the way he dresses, I'd imagine he'd be fucking the whole school."

Blaine slammed his rugby locker shut and stood up from the bench, rage rolling off him in waves. "Don't talk about him like that!" Blaine shouted. In a more coherent state, he would probably think to get out of the locker room, which was currently deserted save Blaine and Keegan. But Blaine was in Fiercely Protective mode; nothing could tear him away from the problem in front of him.

Keegan leaned over and grinned, all teeth and malice, and whispered, "What are you going to do about it?" Blaine's hands balled into fists. He didn't need a fight, which would only end in bruises and detentions. But he really _really_ wanted to punch Keegan. Blaine was nearly shaking with rage.

Keegan smirked and opened his mouth. "You and Kurt really should date. No one else would give that whore the time of day."

_Wham!_ Blaine's punch landed squarely on Keegan's jaw and Keegan took a step back. An incredulous look crossed his eyes, which quickly darkened.

_Dammit_, Blaine thought, _he's not that hurt_. He was hoping for at least a little jaw rubbing, some indication that Keegan might back off for a bit, but no such gratification.

Keegan hurled himself at Blaine with surprising speed for one so big and slammed Blaine against the lockers. All the air that had taken residence in Blaine's lungs had been swiftly evicted. Small white bursts of light popped in his vision and a searing pain ripped through his shoulder blades. Keegan was pushed up against him uncomfortably close, and Blaine could smell the protein bar on his breath.

"I'll make you regret that," Keegan growled, and promptly brought his knee up, crushing Blaine in the groin.

With a strangled cry, Blaine slid to the floor, immeasurable pain coursing through his body from the vulnerable area. He unconsciously curled into the fetal position as a few tears escaped his eyes. _Breathe, Blaine, you need oxygen_, he told himself. After a few shuddering gasps, he felt a little better. But there was still a problem at hand.

"Get up," Keegan commanded harshly. Blaine's first thought was to defy him and stay on the floor, but he was much less vulnerable standing. Using the lockers for support, he stood and shot Keegan a look of pure hatred.

"Regret it yet?" Keegan hissed.

Blaine spat at his feet.

Something changed imperceptibly in Keegan's eyes and he slammed Blaine against the locker again. Blaine grimaced at the pain and tried to fight back, but Keegan pinned both of Blaine's hands above his head in one of his giant hands. Keegan pressed against Blaine, and something clicked in Blaine's head. He really wished someone was still in the locker room, but it was after rugby practice and everyone had gone home. Blaine understood. Keegan's arousal pressed against his stomach and with a sickening feeling, he understood.

"I don't see any regret," Keegan growled, and forced Blaine to the floor; on his knees, to be precise. He held Blaine's hands behind his neck and pushed Blaine's face close to Keegan's tented shorts. Blaine opened his mouth to scream, however futilely, and Keegan took the opportunity to whip out his erection and shove it down Blaine's throat.

No. No no no! This was all wrong! Blaine had never done… anything like that with anyone, and he only wanted it for one person! Kurt was going to be his first! He hoped. His thoughts were a bit jumbled, mostly because he was choking. Keegan's member filled his mouth and passed his gag reflex, effectively cutting off Blaine's air supply.

After several choking sounds and a few tears, Keegan pulled out of Blaine's mouth and Blaine gasped once again for oxygen. "Bet you love that," Keegan grunted, staring Blaine down, "This is probably the most action you'll ever get. Tell me how much you like my cock." He yanked Blaine to his feet. "Tell me!" he commanded.

"You're… _gasp_… sick…" Blaine panted, throat ragged and sore.

"But it's not _me_ that's going to get a _thermomete_r shoved up his ass, huh?" The eyebrow wiggle was unnecessary; Blaine knew what he meant. Dread filled the pit of his stomach. _I'm going to be raped_, he thought. Several more tears rolled down his cheeks. He hated to cry, especially in front of Keegan, but seeing as he couldn't struggle away, he would have his virginity forcibly taken from him in a short period of time. He heard what everyone said: no lube equals pain. Lots of pain. And Blaine didn't think Keegan was polite enough to use a condom. White hot fear spread through Blaine's body as Keegan ground his hips into Blaine's.

Blaine sucked in air to try and scream again, but Keegan pulled Blaine's blue t-shirt up and stuffed it in his mouth. "Uh uh uh," he mock-scolded. Blaine tried to push the shirt out of his mouth with his tongue, but it didn't work. _Shit_.

Keegan's free hand snaked down into Blaine's shorts and grabbed his member harshly. The tight grip hurt, and not in a good way. "I'm going to fuck you so hard that you won't be able to walk tomorrow." Keegan punctuated this statement with several rough jerks. Blaine whimpered. This was not supposed to be happening. This was not happening.

"After this, your precious Hummel will never take you. Who wants a soiled dove?" Keegan murmured, his voice ironically gentle. Blaine closed his eyes and prayed for it to be over soon.

* * *

><p><em>What is taking Blaine so long?<em> Kurt thought. He stood by Blaine's car in his favorite Alexander McQueen knit sweater, worn specifically for the purpose of attracting Blaine's attention. But no attention was given, seeing as there was no Blaine. Kurt checked his phone. _He said meet at his car at 4:30 and we'd go get coffee. It's 4:48_. Blaine was _never_ late.

_Maybe rugby practice ran late_, Kurt thought. An uneasy look crossed his face. Go to the locker room and see? Or wait out there for him? Kurt knew he was completely in love with Blaine, but they weren't dating. Which didn't give him the right to go looking for him after only eighteen minutes! Resolved, Kurt leaned back against Blaine's car, willing himself to wait.

He checked his phone again. 4:52. _Screw it_, he thought, and made his way to the locker room. The halls were eerily deserted. A really bad feeling settled itself on Kurt's shoulders, whispering in his ear, but he didn't understand. Why did he feel like something was wrong?

Kurt pushed open the locker room door and stepped towards the designated rugby section. He heard muffled voices and vaguely wondered if it was Blaine. He rounded the corner and got his confirmation.

"What the hell?" Kurt said incredulously. The oaf Keegan was pressed against Blaine with one hand in his pants. Blaine's shirt was pulled up and his hands were pinned above him. But something was so very off. One, Blaine hated Keegan (though he'd never tell Kurt why). Two Blaine's expression was that of terror… the same one he had felt himself show when Karovsky threatened to kill him. He knew that look. And three, Blaine was crying. Blaine never cried. Maybe during a particularly moving solo, but never elsewhere. His tearstained face pointed to Kurt, eyes screaming for help. That feeling sitting on Kurt's shoulders had finally formed a word and whispered it in Kurt's ear: _rape_.

With a look of defiance, Kurt strode towards Keegan and roared, "Take your disgusting hands off of him!"

Keegan let go of Blaine for a second, who collapsed to the ground. "You should leave, Hummel," Keegan growled. "You should leave and forget what you saw."

Kurt slapped Keegan for all he was worth, squarely in the cheek. Keegan winced and covered his face. _Wow_, a part of Kurt thought, _I don't know my own strength_. "Like hell I will leave Blaine with you," Kurt snarled.

_Ohmygod_, Blaine thought murkily, _I fucking love this man_.

"I wouldn't bother fighting me, Keegan," Kurt said a little haughtily. "I've already called the police and they're on their way. The security camera footage should prove my point rather nicely. I think maybe _you_ should leave." Kurt narrowed his eyes. Despite how calm he sounded, Blaine noticed how Kurt gripped the hem of his Dalton blazer.

_He's lying_, Blaine realized. Kurt always gripped something when he lied.

A small wave of fear passed over Keegan's features, but was quickly hidden. "You're bluffing!" he accused.

Kurt stepped up to Keegan and got very close to his face. "Am I?" he breathed.

Keegan looked from Kurt to Blaine then back to Kurt, and grabbed his duffel bag. Kurt didn't watch as he left the locker room, but Blaine did. Kurt had just saved him. A little sob of joy escaped his lips.

Kurt's head whipped around, and his expression crumpled. "Blaine," he murmured, and rushed to his side. Blaine tried to inhale, to explain what happened, but Kurt just pulled Blaine into his arms and held him. And Blaine cried. A lot. Kurt stroked his curly hair as one heart-wrenching sob after another poured from the older boy. Kurt wished he could tell Blaine that he was okay, that everything would be alright, but he couldn't. He remembered Karovsky and the lasting pain he had caused. All Kurt could do was understand how Blaine felt.

Once the tears subsided, Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes. "Let's get you home."

* * *

><p>The next several minutes were a blur to Blaine. He remembered being led to his own car, which Kurt had driven to his house. He remembered Kurt holding his hand the whole way back, even though he was driving. He remembered Kurt snatching the spare key from behind the Andersons' hydrangea bushes and letting them into Blaine's big, empty house. He remembered Kurt leading him up to his room, where he was now.<p>

Blaine sat on his bed, numb, as Kurt took care of him. Kurt brought him a blanket and a cup of his favorite tea. He wiped Blaine's tearstained cheeks with a wet washcloth. And he sat close to him, holding his hand and waiting until Blaine was ready to talk.

Blaine just couldn't understand. Kurt really was the most amazing person in the world. Not only had Kurt saved him from a crazy near-rapist, but had gotten him home and was making sure he was okay. Blaine didn't think it was possible to love Kurt any more than he already did, but he was wrong.

Blaine lifted his head to look Kurt in the eyes. "Thank you," he whispered.

"I would do anything for you, Blaine," Kurt stroked Blaine's cheek, "No need to thank me." He gave Blaine what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

"Kurt…" Blaine trailed off, still looking into Kurt's eyes. Kurt tilted his head to the side a bit as a silent _what is it?_ "I love you," Blaine blurted, not caring if he sounded stupid or not. Kurt blushed and looked down, but Blaine wasn't done. He tilted Kurt's chin back up. "I'm really, really in love with you. I've never cared about anyone as much as I care about you, and I never will. You are amazing, Kurt."

After a second of sinking in, Kurt looked Blaine in the eyes and said, "Your feelings are completely and totally requited. I'm very much in love with you. I'm glad I can finally say it." He smiled.

Blaine stroked Kurt's cheek with his thumb and brushed his lips with it gently. "May I…?" Blaine murmured. Kurt answered by meeting his lips and wrapping his arms around the curly-haired boy's neck. The kiss was deep and sweet, and neither boy wanted to stop. Kurt surprised Blaine, however, by swiping his tongue along Blaine's bottom lip. Blaine gasped and Kurt darted in, tongue sliding deliciously against Blaine's. Kurt threaded his hands through Blaine's dark curls and tugged, eliciting some lovely sounds from Blaine. Blaine's arms encircled Kurt's waist, fingers running up and down his back.

With a soft moan, Blaine pulled Kurt into his lap. And the pair froze. "Blaine…"

"I'm so sorry," Blaine shut his eyes tightly. His arousal pressed against Kurt's leg. "It was all the forced stimulation from Keegan. It was only half hard, but then you kissed me… I'm sorry."

"Blaine," Kurt's voice said again, a little stronger. Blaine opened his eyes. "I've taken care of you so far, let me take care of one more thing."

Blaine's eyes widened as Kurt slipped off his lap and kneeled on the floor next to Blaine's bed. "Kurt, you don't have to, you've already done so much for m- ungh," Blaine cut off his last word as Kurt palmed his erection through his shorts. Quickly enough so Blaine couldn't think too much about it, Kurt pulled his shorts and boxers to Blaine's ankles, freeing his member from its prison.

Kurt stared for a second. "I've never…"

"Kurt, you don't have to."

"But I've always wanted to. You know, with you. I just don't know if I'm good at it or not."

Before Blaine could tell him that everything he does is good, Kurt had enveloped the head of Blaine's erection in his mouth. Blaine held his breath. Kurt swiped his tongue across the slit and Blaine's breath came out in a moan. Kurt's head bobbed up and down on Blaine, tongue tracing the vein on the underside, and Blaine's eyes rolled back in his head. The suction pulled Kurt's cheeks hollow and Blaine felt a hot, fantastic sensation pool in his stomach.

"Kurt, stop, I'm going to- ahhh," Blaine didn't think he could hold out much longer. Kurt just pulled his lips tighter and stroked what little piece of erection he couldn't fit in his mouth. He looked up at Blaine with his clear blue eyes, and Blaine snapped. With a cry of pleasure, Blaine came down Kurt's throat. Kurt, surprisingly, swallowed diligently, saving them cleaning up time. Kurt pulled Blaine's shorts up and pushed him back on his bed.

Kurt sent a quick text to his dad saying he would be sleeping over at Blaine's house tonight and not to worry. He walked towards Blaine's door. He needed to write them a little note saying he was sleeping over because they had studied so hard and needed sleep, or something like that.

"Kurt," Blaine murmured from the bed, "Stay."

Kurt pressed a kiss to Blaine's forehead. "I'm just going to leave your parents a note. I'll be right back." He smiled and exited the room.

Blaine's head reeled. This was both the best and worst day he had ever encountered. He willed himself to stay awake, but the seconds dragged by like hours. After what seemed like forever, he felt a body press behind him and pull the covers up. Kurt's arm snaked its way under Blaine's head, his bicep creating a little pillow. The other draped lazily across Blaine's hip.

"I love you," Blaine sighed.

Kurt pressed a kiss to his neck. "Love you back," he murmured.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Serious stuff. Lemony goodness, but an added hint of bitterness and fear. Like it? Hate it? None of the above? Review to your hearts content!


End file.
